


The Only Exception

by Zoisitechan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, Bottom Adam, Established Relationship, Gap Filler, M/M, Mentions of First Time, Oneshot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/pseuds/Zoisitechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me to define you, Adam?"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

**(1972)**

 

EVA was exasperated.

The plan was carried out in secret and lying to Big Boss didn't feel right even for a navigated spy like her, but she couldn't deny part of herself felt overly enthusiastic about _Les Enfants Terribles_ : carrying the man's children was something she instantly volunteered to, because she could see the full potential of it as a woman and as a _patriot_.  


However, trying to convince him of those good intentions, as soon as Big Boss found out, was something completely different.

"Why are you so against it? You should be h—"

"Don't. Say. _Happy_."

"Honored."

"This is monstruos, EVA." Big Boss walked back and forth. His strong, muscular figure was tense.

"What? Being a father? It can't be a bad thing."

" _...Father_? I've been _cloned -_ surely you can tell the difference, can't you - and without my consent. You, Zero, Dr. Clark... Damn, you're sick. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I quit."

He punched the wall and the sound of his knuckles against the concrete was terrifying.

"What do you mean, you quit? You can't leave this, you _are_ this! And you and me... we're... friends."  
She refrained from saying 'parents'.

"It's always been hard to tell my friends apart from my enemies, but things are clearer now. I finally know who's loyal to me and who isn't."

"You mean _him_ , don't you?"

"Who?"

"The young Major, who's now grown up and more importantly has grown in you."

"Yes, Ocelot is loyal to me. He would give his life —"

"It's not the only thing he gives to you."

Big Boss groaned and he didn't reply.

"Don't you deny it. When you both came to rescue me in 'Nam, I could see it clear as day. You fuck him, don't you?"

"EVA..."

"I should have shot him in '64 when I had the chance, but you stopped me and I now understand why."

"I thought you two reconciled."

 

In 1971, Ocelot participated in liberating EVA from Hanoi, where she disappared during the Vietnamese War. Along that mission, despite being dense on certain matters, Big Boss realized how much he was into his former Russian rival.

It all started when they met after quite a time apart, in which Big Boss didn't think about Ocelot but he didn't forget about him either.

"It's been a while, _John_ ", Ocelot greeted him.

His high cheekbones, blond hair (now all slick back) and ice blue eyes were still there, but a new level of self-confidence replaced his juvenile arrogance. He was still carrying his revolvers and he spoke a fluent English, with a southern American accent he picked up hell knows where. From the movies?

He looked different, mature; he had grown into himself, the person his genes intended him to be. In his late twenties, Ocelot was a fine man, ready for action, spinning his guns just the way Big Boss remembered.

"Still playing with your toys, huh? Put 'em away before you take someone's eye out."

Him joking on that subject surprised Ocelot, who holstered his weapons. "I'm only warming up for the mission... Snake... No, now it's Big Boss, right? I didn't get a new codename, still an ocelot."

"Your own name though, Adamska, doesn't fit this new accent of yours. Let people call you Adam, suits you more."

"I won't let people, but I'll let _you_. I was ADAM once. I can be Adam from now on, if you like it. I do."

 

Then sooner than expected, or even predicted, they became lovers.

EVA was right, by the way. John _fucked_ Adam. And he fucked him and fucked him and fucked him, she had no idea.

The first time John took Adam, it was just because of too much adrenaline combined with some "magic" mushrooms Adam ate in the forest. In spite of his drug resistance training, the Russian got a bit carried away.

Next thing they knew, the two of them were wrestling on the ground just like the very first time they met, but it ended in a completely different way, their tension claiming a totally unanticipated closure —

_Adam was lying on his back, cursing in Russian, biting his lower lip so hard that he was drawing blood. His dilated pupils, racing heart and the hardness between his legs betrayed an unmistakable need, beyond his urge to kill. He was aroused. _

_The big American took a grip on Adam's chin, lifting his flushed face up and forcing those pale eyes, which reminded him of  his mother more than anything else, into his only one... John looked at the man hissing and hard under him, and he was the most alive thing he had seen in a long, long while._

_Then, w ith one strong hand on Adam's sternum, John kept the younger man pinned to the ground, with the other one he blocked his wrists together above his head... For some reason still unknown even to himself, John felt compelled to lean forward and gently lick those swollen lips. _

_Adam instantly stopped to struggle, while John's tongue massaged his lips, at first on the outside and then it slid inside Adam's mouth, which opened to receive it._

_Letting go of Adam's wrists, John he planted both hands on the ground, steadying himself to lean in the sloppy kiss even more, while the Russian's fingers twined around the older man's hair. He moaned, catching breath. "Fuck me, John —"_

_ John grunted. And it didn't take long for him to oblige.  _

 

From the second time they had sex, however, it wasn't fortuitous: they decided to, yearned to, and it was good. It was so damn good.

Meanwhile, they both were members of the organization born from the Philosophers' ashes: Cipher, several years later known as The Patriots. EVA joined as well and she and Adam seemed to get along since.

 

"Ocelot saved my life" EVA admitted, on her task to make Big Boss accept Zero's project, "at the time, he was still working in the USSR and he risked to blow his cover for that rescue mission. Even if it wasn't for the CIA or the KGB and not certainly for _me_ \- he came to Hanoi because of you - I still owe him. But he's a master in manipulating people into what he wants and I won't be surprised if he talked you against _Les Enfants_."

"Adam never convinces me of anything. Differently from what you're trying to do right now."

"I see. He's special, right? Because we both know whose son is he... I'm not stupid _and_ I'm a spy. I know who his mother was and that's why you —"

"Don't you dare. This has gone too far."

"Wait! Look me in the eyes and tell me that this is foolishness. Tell me that you can't see the potential of these sons of yours, okay, these _clones_ of yours, this chance for the future. Your DNA is too precious to get wasted."

"This is foolishness, EVA. And I swear to you, to Zero, that we're done. I'm done. It's over."

And Big Boss stormed outside, slamming the door shut.

 

Later that night, Adam stretched on the bed, coherently with his feline namesake.

Soon after their sexual intercourses, John always put his trousers back on, then he smoked one of his cigars. But Adam loved to remain naked on the mattress, his skin flushed, his blond hair sticky with sweat, his beautiful eyes closed and his entire being content and relaxed.

That evening, however, their lovemaking had been a little too rough.

"Next time you are in a bad mood, warn me first. I'm not sure if we just had sex or a CQC session."

"Sorry, Adam."

"What is it? Zero?"

"Zero and EVA and Para-medic. That fucking project of theirs..."

" _...Les enfants terribles_ " Adam concluded, with his equally terrible pronunciation. He never did like the French, after all.

"Utter and complete madness."

"You can't stop it anymore, John, it's gone too far."

"I never wanted to create some poor bastards who have to look like me and live like me and who will be used like tools for their entire existence. The Boss and I... We always fought to be free but we never were and I'll never be. I don't want other people to experience the same fate."

"I will follow whatever decision you'll take."

"I know, Adam. Well, everybody knows it, apparently."

"What?"

"About us. EVA even said you manipulate me by letting me fuck you."

"Manipulate you? I'd wish", he grinned. "That bitch, anyway. And why should I be so intoxicating to you?"

"Cause... You know. The way you look, which is just like... _Her_."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, EVA definitely struck a bad chord."

"I never... — Me and the Boss, we didn't —"

"It's alright, John."

"Despite of what people think, I never touched her that way". He loved his mentor, yet the only time John saw her bare skin it was when she showed him the scar, just before their showdown. She was sacred to him.

"Even if you slept with my mother, I wouldn't care. You both voted yourselves to your country and look at what you got in return. I wouldn't mind if at least you stole some moments together. Do I really remind you of her this much, though?"

"Adam, let's make this clear. First, nothing happened with the Boss, ever. Second, yes. You're just like her, yet to me you aren't a substitute for her."

Adam was fascinated to hear that much from John, who wasn't a man to express his feelings, so he decided that night was the right time to ask a question always lingering on his lips.

"Then what am I? Explain."

"Do you want me to define you, Adam? Turn around" John ordered in a low voice, made huskier by the smoke.

"What? Didn't you get enough of it?" Adam's body was a bit sore, but he complied.

"No, I just want to — Stay still."

John placed his hands on Adam's shoulders, keeping him in place. His palms were incredibly hot. Then he shifted over his lover, using his body to stroke the entire length of Adam's one, and they felt so close again and - yeah - wanting for more, but John didn't move.

"Do you intend to fuck me or do you just plan to squeeze me under your weight?" Adam protested, smiling.

Feeling John's hard cock through the fabric of his fatigues was an answer already, but the man didn't seem interested in doing anything about it yet.

"The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced you're the only exception", John whispered, his breath warm against Adam's ear.

"Exception to what?" the Russian asked, his voice hushed by the pillow.

"To what's in store for me, to what others always decide for me" John murmured. "You are my only freedom."

"Then take it", Adam replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about it and eventually headcanon-ed that the Boss and Snake didn't had sex during their years together, because when she showed her serpentine scar to him, it genuinely felt like the first time he saw her bare flesh. Might be wrong, of course.  
> 


End file.
